Vampire Me
by Ms. Vampire
Summary: Bella gets married and becomes a vampire. What will her powers be? I do not own any of the characters in Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

Chapter 1 

BPOV

I sent the invitation to Jacob. I don't know if he'll actually come. I hope he does, for me. He might be too angry, but what if it's the last time I'll get to see him? I can't live with that. Edward put something with the invitation. I wonder what it was? I asked him, but he said it was just something important that needed to be said to Jake. I just brushed it off my shoulder and moved on.

The wedding isn't too far away. Alice has been running around like crazy trying to make it perfect. (I know it will be, but I just let her do whatever) It's not going to be big. Family, friends, Renee and Phil might be there too. I told Alice that I would approve the list, and she respected that. The date of the wedding is July 25. It's July 11 today! I don't know what to do!

EPOV

Bella was wondering what I put in the envelope. I told her that it was something important. She didn't seem to care after that, and it bothered me. I just thought the wedding nerves were getting to her head. The wedding is in 2 weeks. Alice is crazy.

The date is set for her change. After the marriage, there is 2 more weeks until she says goodbye to Charlie and everyone. Then we leave to Alaska to "college." I don't know when we'll be coming back.

BPOV

There's 4 weeks until I'm changed. Every time I think about it, my heart starts pounding. It's slowed down after a while, so I guess that means I'm ready. We're going to a remote area in Alaska. I wanted to go to Antarctica, and Edward says we will after I'm changed. I think it will be easy because there won't be any people there, just polar bears and penguins.

I keep wondering what my power is going to be. Will it have something to do with the mind or the physical body? I don't want any powers that can hurt anybody. I hope I won't be so clumsy anymore. I want to be graceful like Edward so that when we stand next to each other, we'll look right together.

EPOV

I walked into the front room of my home when I saw Bella and Alice sitting on the sofa. They were discussing plans for the wedding. I saw what Alice was thinking, and I heard what she was saying, and I don't think she was telling the whole truth to Bella. I walked over and sat next to her.

BPOV

Alice and I were discussing wedding plans and such, and she says that it's going to be a blue and white wedding. There will be blue flowers, the men will be in blue tuxes, (except for Edward, who will be in a white tux) and the women will be in light blue dresses. I wonder where we're getting married. I want it in _my _meadow, but Alice says otherwise. She wants it in a beautiful field of flowers, with clean cut grass and she thought that the wedding march in the wind would be perfect.

I knew Edward was looking at her thoughts when he walked in. He sat down next to me and shook his head back and forth with a smile on his face. I shivered when he got close to me and whispered in my ear, "Do you need some time to "talk" _alone_ with me?" I shivered again at the happiness in his voice and I nodded quickly and stood up.

EPOV

I asked her if she wanted to talk alone with me and she was so eager, she stood up right away. She asked where we were going, and I told her that we were going somewhere special. She begged me to tell her where we were going, but I swooped her up into my arms and started running. The expression on her face was thoughtful, and I longed to know what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her. She just said, "I'm trying to figure out where we're going." I laughed at her expression and kept running. We eventually ended up in her favorite place.

BPOV

We were in _my_ meadow. It was sunny outside, so the rays glistened off Edward's skin. I also saw more light coming from somewhere else. "You're glistening too, Bella," Edward told me. I looked all around until he grabbed my hand and kissed my ring. He moved up to my neck and then to my jaw.

His lips finally touched mine, and I molded my body to his. My lips moved along with his enthusiastic lips. I locked my arms around his neck, refusing to let go. He finally slowly pulled me away and chuckled. "You are very dangerous, Bella," he told me. He laughed again.

"You got a letter, Bella," He handed the letter to me and kissed my ring again. I looked at the front of the envelope, and then turned it around and opened it.

Bella,

I just had to tell you this, and I know you'll be jumping with joy. First, I have to say that I know your bloodsucker I mean Edward is looking over your shoulder right now.

I looked up and Edward was not even to inches from my face. His icy lips touched mine, and my heart began to pound. I lowered my head and began reading again.

I just had to tell you that, um, well,

I'll come to your wedding.

Love,

Jacob


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding Talk

Chapter 2 

BPOV

I read the sentence over and over again. My heart started pounding. Edward must have noticed, because he quickly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Why is your heart pounding so much?" he asked. "It sounds like drums at a parade."

My face flushed red. I looked up at his face and he was smiling the crooked smile that I loved. I smiled back, but I knew I wouldn't look as beautiful as Edward. He chuckled and touched his lips to mine 3 times.

That mad me remember the 1st time Jake kissed me. Afterwards he had kissed me 3 times. So many things I would miss after……the change.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"I'm just remembering some of the things that Jacob and I did."

His jaw tightened, but then he noticed that I was looking, and he quickly relaxed it. I smiled at him and kissed his jaw.

I was in his arms and the trees were flying past me. We ran all the way to my house. I walked inside, then Edward. Charlie already knew that Edward and I were getting married, and he said he would gladly attend.

"Hi Charlie!" I called to him. He was in his usual spot on the couch, watching the game.

"Hey Bells! Hey Edward!" He wasn't bothered anymore that Edward was with me everywhere I went.

"Good afternoon Charlie, or should I say good night. It is getting rather dark outside. How is the game going?" Edward was polite no matter who he was talking to.

"It's going well, thank you Edward. Hey Bells, not too long until the wedding! It's only 11 days away! I've already ordered my tux. Alice told me it should be blue……?"

"Yes, Charlie. I'm having a blue wedding, and yes, I know it's in 11 days." It kind of sounded like I had an attitude, and I quickly made an apologetic face.

"Bells, you are the weirdest person I've ever met, but I love you!" he called. I was already on my way up the stairs. Right before I opened the door, I looked back to see if Edward was on my tail. He wasn't there.

I opened the door to my room, and nearly hit the ceiling when I jumped. He was about an inch away from my face.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry!" He picked me up and sat in the rocking chair in my room. He cradled my head in his hands and rocked back and forth. "I didn't mean to frighten you." I heard another voice in the room. I whipped my head around and saw a fragile little figure sitting on my bed, laughing to herself.

"Bella, I never knew you could jump so high!" She laughed again. Edward laughed with her. Their laughter sounded like bells chiming.

"Oh Alice!" I jumped out of Edward's arms and ran over to Alice. I sat next to her on the bed and she took my hands in hers.

"We need to talk about your wedding, okay?" she sounded serious.

"Yes, anything. Just no one else can be added to the guest list, all right?" I smiled at her. She smiled back, her white teeth shining in the moonlight.

"Well, I was just wondering if Jacob is going to be there." She looked at me, her topaz eyes drowning me.

"Yes, he is. Why did you need to know?"

"Well, does he want to be your best man?" she looked down at my hands. She touched the bracelet and the charms on it. The wolf and the glass heart looked good together. They were like the 2 sides of me.

"Yes, I suppose so. Is this going anywhere, Alice?" What was she thinking? Oh how I wish I could read her mind right now!

"Well, does he know that the change is after the wedding?"

I looked up at her eyes again. I took my hands from hers and put them around her face.

"Alice, get to the point!" My voice was soft, but firm.

" Well, I don't know how he's going to react after you tell him how much time is left until the change."

"Is that what this is all about? He'll react fine, I'm sure."

Alice quickly looked up. Edward slowly turned his gaze toward my door. I heard something.

"Knock, knock," a deep voice said. There was someone outside my bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3 Visitor

**Thanks for the reviews! I know it's kind of weird that I'm posting 3 chapters in 1 day, but I'm so into it! I've been on fanfic all night, and this is my 1****st**** one! Are you all dying to find out who's at the door? Well, here it is! ENJOY!!**

(Chapter 2 review)

"Knock, knock," a deep voice said. There was someone outside my bedroom door.

Chapter 3

I looked up and there was a knock on my door again.

I couldn't find my voice. "C..c..c..come in." I choked out the words. I glanced at Edward and Alice's faces. Alice's was horrified, and her nose was scrunched up. Edward looked like he was trying not to scrunch up his nose, but failed.

The door slowly opened to reveal a giant figure standing in my doorway.

"Hey Bells! You look like you've seen a ghost!" a booming voice said. His smile spread across his face and he winked at me.

I quickly smiled back and I was the only one in the room that relaxed. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a tight hug. Alice and Edward quietly started to leave the room, and I looked at Edward with a pleading face.

He came up to my ear and whispered "I'll be back when Charlie's asleep. I love you."

He was gone. I choked out "Can't……. breathe…… Jake!" He quickly loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in years, Bella. How are the wedding plans coming? Did you get my letter? What do I have to get for the wedding?"

"Well," I said, "The wedding plans are coming along fine, yes I got your letter, and you need to rent a blue tux for the wedding," I said all in one breath.

"You look like you're going to faint. Why a blue— "

I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "PLEASE don't ask me to explain. A lot of things have happened today." I thought about what Alice had talked to me about. 'Well, I don't know how he's going to react after you tell him how much time is left until the change.'

"Jacob, you do know that I'm going to be……… changed……. after the wedding, right?" I was nervous about how he would react after I told him how much time was left.

He exhaled for a long time and then sat down on my bed. "Is it that soon? How many weeks after the wedding will you be changed?"

This is the question I was hoping I wouldn't have to answer. "Jake, well, I'm going to be changed 2 weeks after the wedding." I cringed at the thought of what he would do.

He stood up abruptly and his hands started to shake ferociously. He put his hands on his head and tried to concentrate. He was breathing very deeply, and I walked over to him and touched his arm.

His head shot up and stared into my eyes. My expression must have given away my fear because he started to calm down. He started to breathe evenly again, and he sat on the bed and patted the space next to him. I started to walk over and then tripped and fell on the bed. He laughed a booming laugh.

"Why don't we move onto a different subject, Bells. How about—" He stopped talking and looked at me. I was obviously tired, and he could notice that.

"I'll talk to you later, Bella. You look exhausted. Call me, and maybe you can come over to La Push some time." I yawned and waved as he stood up and walked towards the door. He turned around just before he left the room. "Love ya, Bells." After that, he left and closed the door.

I stood up and to my surprise, Edward was already sitting in the rocking chair. He had a smile on his face, and he opened his arms. I moved over to him and sat in his lap.

"Did you have a pleasant conversation, Bella?" he chuckled. He looked down at my eyes as I struggled to keep them open.

I yawned. "I guess so. I told him when I was going to be changed, I suppose you were listening to the whole conversation, so why did you ask?" 

"Actually, I didn't listen to your conversation. I politely kept my mind occupied." He smiled his crooked smile at me and started rocking the chair.

"I love you, Edward. I can't even express my love for you enough in any way."

"I love you too, Bella. Now get some sleep." He started humming my lullaby, and I slowly drifted to sleep.

**How did you like it! The next chapter is the wedding! I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews! Thanks for everything!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Wedding

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I've been getting more than I suspected! Sorry the chapters were so short before. Well, the 4****th**** chapter is the wedding, and this is it! I hope you enjoy!!!**

(Chapter 3 review)

"I love you too, Bella. Now get some sleep." He started humming my lullaby, and I slowly drifted to sleep.

Chapter 4

BPOV

The wedding is tomorrow! Every time I think about it, my heart starts pounding and my starts to spin like a top. I can't believe that I am going to be wed to Edward for eternity, for as long as we both shall exist.

"You need to go to bed. The big day is tomorrow and you don't want to be tired or you'll most likely trip down the aisle," Edward reminded me. We were in my room on my bed. He was playing with a strand of my hair while I read a couple of my favorite parts in Wuthering Heights.

"I'll go to bed when I want to." He pulled my face to look at his. He smiled and then he started to kiss me. I threw the book onto the floor and wove my fingers through his bronze-colored hair. I shivered with delight as he put his hand on my back and molded me to his body. Just when I thought e was going to finish, he got more into it. He rolled over so that he was over top of me, but no weight was on his body. He moved his lips along with mine with such enthusiasm, that I almost fainted right there. He slowly pulled my face away from his and I was gasping for air.

"Bella, you don't even know how dangerous you are when you do that," he chuckled. He moved so that we were laying side by side.

"I'm not the one that did it this time, you did," I smiled at his angelic face. He smiled back at me and then he started to hum my lullaby.

"Edward?" I needed to ask him something before I fell asleep.

"Yes, my one and only love, what do you need?" His velvety voice always knocked the breath out of me.

"Before I fall asleep, I was wondering. Are you nervous for the wedding?"

He chuckled. "I suppose so. I'm only nervous a little, why do you ask?"

"I ask because _I_ don't want to be the only person that's nervous. I might be nervous for sill reasons, but still, I'm nervous."

"What are you nervous about, love?" He pulled my face so that I was looking at his. His liquid topaz eyes drowned me in their color.

"I'm nervous that I'm going to, um," It was too embarrassing to say.

"Get out with it, love."

"Well, I'm nervous that I'm going to trip down the aisle or say that words wrong!" My face flushed red and my heart felt like butterflies.

He laughed his bell-like laugh. "Listen to your heart fly. It's like a hummingbird's wings," he told me. He started to sing my lullaby again, and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

July 25, 2007 Cullen's Garden Wedding Day

I took deep breaths as I realized where I was. I was in Alice's room with a wedding dress on, my ring glistening in light of the room. I couldn't believe that all of my family and friends were outside in the garden, waiting for me.

"Bells, are you almost ready?" Charlie sounded excited that he was going to walk me down the aisle.

"Ya, I'm just doing the finishing touches," I replied. My long, brown, curled hair lay on my back, the wedding veil in my hair. My wedding dress was long and old-fashioned. The bouquet of flowers I was holding was powder blue. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I actually looked beautiful.

"Mrs. Bella Cullen," I said to myself. Charlie knocked again, and I glided to the door without tripping. I was amazed at myself.

"Ready to go, Bella?" There were tears in his eyes. I looked up at, trying not to cry.

"Dad, I love you so much, thank you. I will never forget all of the things you've done for me. He hugged me tightly and then took my arm in his. We walked down the stairs with such elegance, that anyone that knew _me_ would be surprised.

We walked out the door into the garden. There were blue flowers everywhere; (compliments of Alice Cullen) and the aisle had blue petals everywhere. All the men and women were in powder blue tuxes. I looked around at all of my loved ones, and then up to my only true love.

The wedding march began. Charlie and I slowly walked up the aisle. I saw Renee and Phil in the front row, with their newly adopted 3-year-old, Cecelia. She smiled at me, and then tugged on Renee's arm. Renee looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

We were getting closer to where Edward was standing. I saw Jacob standing there too. He smiled _my_ smile, the one that will always and forever be _my Jacob's_ smile. Tears started to well up in my eyes, but I held them back.

The wedding march ended, and I was standing next to Edward. The priest started to say all of the words until it came mine and Edward's time to speak.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Now, Edward, say your vowes to Isabella."

"I, Edward Cullen, take you Isabella Swan to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Isabella,"

Now it was my turn. "I, Isabella Swan, take you Edward Cullen to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live," my eyes started to fill with tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward leaned his face forward and he whispered in my ear, "As long as we both shall _exist_." After that, he leaned in and we kissed.


	5. Review Please!

I'M NOT GETTING ENOUGH REVIEWS!

Guys, I need at LEAST 3 more reviews (at a total of 11 reviews) until I post another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! I need this! I think about you guys WAY to much in a day, and I'm always DYING to get home and see how many reviews I have! Please review, and I will update! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! Thanks so much!

Ms. Vampire


	6. Chapter 5 Who's That?

**Thanks SO MUCH for the reviews! I posted something asking for reviews last night, and when I got home, I had 8 more reviews! Thanks again! Enjoy!

* * *

**

(Chapter 4 review)

Edward leaned his face forward and he whispered in my ear, "As long as we both shall _exist_." After that, he leaned in and we kissed.

* * *

Chapter 5

August 4, 2007 Cullen home

I woke up to an angel lying beside me. "Hello beautiful wife. How was your sleep?" He smiled his crooked smile at me.

I smiled back and replied, "Hello perfect husband. I slept very well with you beside me. How was _your_ sleep?" I teased.

"I didn't sleep, but I enjoyed what you were saying in your sleep," I blushed a shade of red. "You were mumbling things like 'forever' and 'Edward' and 'happiness'." He smiled. I guess it wasn't that bad. At least it was things that made him happy.

"There's only 4 more days until you're changed, Bella. You need to say goodbye to Charlie, Angela, Jessica, and……… Jake." He said the last name slowly.

I gulped. Every time I thought about Jake and how much time was left, my stomach did a front flip. I wanted Jake to be happy, but the thought of me leaving him made me cringe. Edward saw me and pulled me into a hug. I laid my head against his cold chest.

"Bella, honey. No need to be afraid. I'll be there the entire time, you'll be safe," he explained to me.

"I know! I'm not afraid! I just don't know how I'll be afterwards! Will I love you, or will all I want is blood?" I started to sob. He patted my back and rocked back and forth.

"Bella, love, do whatever you need to do today. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and I are going hunting. We'll be close. I'll be back in your room after dark. I love you." He kissed me quickly and then left the room.

I sat down on my (and Edward's) bed and thought about what I was going to do. I walked downstairs to eat something. I remembered I was at the Cullens, and they had nothing to eat in their house.

I grabbed my things, not caring that I was still in my pajamas, and headed out to my truck. I put my things on the passenger seat and walked over to the driver's side. I started the truck, and it roared to life. It took me 30 minutes to get home. There was a note on the table when I got inside.

_Bella,_

_I went on a fishing trip with Billy. I'll be back tomorrow night._

_Don't forget to go see Jacob before you leave to Alaska._

_He'll really miss you, Bells. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Charlie was gone until tomorrow, and that reminded me. I had to go see Jake. I ran upstairs and quickly took a shower. I threw on a pair of jeans and a powder blue sweatshirt and ran out to my truck.

On my way to Jake's, I thought about how much pain he would be in when I left, knowing that I wouldn't be able to come back. I almost cried at the thought, but then I pulled up to his house.

I turned off the truck and ran up to the door. I was always welcome in Jake's house, so I just opened the door and walked in. Jake was sitting on the sofa with a girl I didn't know. They were holding hands and talking to each other.

I slammed the door, my mouth open wide with astonishment. Jake looked up.

"H h h hey, Bella. H h how's it goin'?"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! I know this chapter's short, I'm sorry. I need need need reviews because they encourage me to write more. I am so into this story, I love writing it! I'm writing my next chapters whenever I have free time, (which is all the time) so please just wait a couple hours for my next chapter. Maybe tomorrow. Please feel free to make any suggestions. Please review!!!**

_I have a question for you all. The 1st person who answers it right will get the next chapter dedicated to them: What song written by the Jonas Brothers somewhat has a relation to Twilight? Thanks again for reviews!_


	7. Chapter 6 Goodnight and Goodbye

**Hey guys! There are actually 2 songs from the Jonas Brothers that have something to do with Twilight. The 1st one is Inseparable: And Hello Beautiful. (I'm not putting those lyrics on because it doesn't work)**

_**You know when the sun forgets to shine **_

_**I'll be there to hold you through the night **_

_**We'll be runnin' so fast, we can fly tonight**_

**_And even when we're miles and miles apart_**

_**You'll still be holdin' all of my heart **_

_**I promise it will never be dark**_

_**I know we're Inseparable**_

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE'S MY NEXT CHAPTER!!! This chapter is dedicated to: **

**princessjob for guessing "Hello Beautiful"**

(Chapter 5 Review)

"H h h hey, Bella. H h how's it goin'?"

Chapter 6

BPOV

There was a beautiful girl sitting on the couch. Her violet eyes flashed up to my face and she let go of Jake's hands. Her long black hair slithered down her back. She had a beautiful rose complexion, and when she saw me staring at her, she quickly looked down.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a sec in the kitchen?" He motioned his head towards the kitchen.

"Let's go," I said through gritted teeth. I walked over to the kitchen with him on my tail.

"Jacob Black, who was that girl out there?" I noticed I was heavily breathing and I tried to calm down, but I couldn't.

"Well, um, yeah…." He stuttered. He looked down at the floor.

"Jacob Black you tell me this instant!!" I was almost screaming the words at him.

"Okay, okay Bells! Can I tell you what happened first?" I nodded slowly. "Okay then. Well, I was out fishing with my dad," That's a first, I thought. "And we were rowing out on the lake. I saw a girl fall into the water, so I dove in. I swam as fast as I could to her, and grabbed her. I pulled her out of the water and onto land. As she opened her eyes and looked up, that's when it hit me," he said.

"Exactly what hit you, Jacob?"

"Bella, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world! As she stared into my eyes and I stared into hers, it felt like we connected. It was like I couldn't go on in life without her. I….I….I…. Bella, I imprinted," He looked up at my face waiting to see my expression.

My mouth opened wide just like it had at the door. I kept trying to comprehend what I just heard. I tried to clear my thoughts, but I couldn't. I tried to talk.

"Y y you IMPRINTED?!?!" The words weren't meant to be screamed, but that's what happened.

"Bells! Don't yell at me like that! Didn't you want to know her name?" I nodded; hoping it would hold back my tears.

"Well, Bella. Her name is Violet, and her parents named her that because of her violet eyes. Did you see them?"

"Violet is her name?" At least I got a couple words out.

"Yes, Bella. She's waiting out in my living room alone, so I think we should go out there. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," I couldn't say much. I needed to know about this girl. Jacob Black imprinted? The happiness started to flow through me. Jacob Black imprinted! That means he won't be sad when I leave, and that will make me happy. I ran out to the living room and sat on the floor. Jacob was already on the couch next to Violet.

"So, Violet. How's it going? Oh, I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Bella, Jake's friend." I told her. Her eyes moved to Jake's face and he whispered something in her ear. She nodded slowly.

"Hello, Bella. I'm fine, thank you. Jake has told me all about you, and I really wanted to get to know you. Maybe we could be friends!" She seemed excited. Her soft voice was an octave higher than mine was. She smiled at me and her bright white teeth were straight and perfect.

"Well, how many brothers and sisters do you have? Where do you live? What's your last name?" I had so many questions to ask her, but I was only asking a few because I had to leave soon. Jake glared at me.

"I have 2 sisters and no brothers. My sisters' names are Rose and Daisy. I just moved here to La Push about a month ago, and my last name is Belnap." She smiled again.

"Thank you very much Violet Belnap, I have to go now, if you don't mind," I stormed out the door and started walking towards my truck. Jake was behind me and he pulled my shoulder and made me face him.

"What was that all about, Bella? Why did you ask her so many questions?"

"Jake, I wasn't there to talk to your girlfriend, and I'm just going to leave," I started sobbing as I walked towards my truck once more. He saw me and pulled me into a soft hug. He patted my back and told me it was going to be okay.

"Now Bella, what did you want to talk to me about?" His face looked caring. I looked into his eyes and stopped sobbing. I wiped my eyes and started to talk.

"Well, Jake, I just came to say goodbye. I'm leaving to Alaska, and I might not see you again." His painful face was what I was trying to avoid.

"Are you really leaving, Bella?" It looked like he was going to cry. I nodded, tears flowing out of my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I sat on the ground and sobbed. I couldn't stop.

"Will you send pictures, and write letters?"

"I don't know, Jake, but I've got to go. I'll really miss you." He pulled me into another one of his hugs. This was the last hug I would ever have with Jacob Black. He slowly let me go, and I walked to my truck.

He waved as I got inside and slowly drove away for the last time.

**Did you guys like it? I know I did! I love love love writing my story and seeing all the reviews I get! Thanks again for the reviews and thanks for reading! I love you guys! Review again, I love my reviewers! I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 7 Kiss of Death

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I also want to thank you for putting me on your favorite lists! I'm so excited, and at school I was dying to come home and write another chapter. Thanks again! Here's Chapter 7!!!**

(Chapter 6 Review)

He waved as I got inside and slowly drove away for the last time.

Chapter 7

August 8, 2007 Cullen Home

I woke up again to the face of my true love. It knocked the breath out of me as I looked at his angelic face. He was so beautiful. His eyes were staring into mine. I couldn't breathe again. I was going to have to get used to that, because it was going to happen every day, now and forever.

"Hello beautiful, how are you? I had a wonderful night, and I suppose you did too." He smiled his crooked smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned in to kiss me, but it was quick. He got up off the bed and walked over to the side where I was laying.

"You're carriage has arrived, madam." He held out his arms and I giggled and jumped into them. He kissed my forehead and then took me downstairs. Esme and Alice were in the kitchen talking. I heard words like 'today' and 'over' and 'Bella.' I got a few glances in my direction.

That's when it hit me. Edward put me down and I felt a little dizzy. I was being changed into a vampire TODAY. I couldn't believe it was going to happen. I got dizzier, and then everything went black…….

….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

"Bella, Bella?" I could hear the worry in his velvet voice. "Alice, when will she wake up?"

"She'll be waking up in 54 seconds, Edward."

"Oh Bella, please open your eyes. I need to see them again." My eyes fluttered open and I saw Edward's face relax.

"Edward," I choked out his name. "Edward?"

"Oh Bella, my love. Do you know what happened?" His eyes searched my face for any expression at all.

"Well, I was listening to what Alice and Esme were saying, and then I got dizzy and everything went black." I cringed as I tried to lift my head up.

"Exactly what were Esme and Alice saying, love?" He glared over at Alice and she stuck her tongue out.

"I don't remember anything before that, Edward. How long have I been out?" I searched around for a clock, but failed. My head throbbed ferociously with pain. Tears started to drift out of my eyes.

"Bella, it's okay," He pulled me up carefully, and held me in his arms. "You were out for 2 hours." His face looked pained as he said the time.

I started to sob. "Oh Edward!" I sobbed again. "Can we talk alone? I need to talk to you." I looked up at his face. He kissed my forehead, careful not to hurt it.

"Of course, Bella. I'll carry you." I couldn't object to that. He swiftly pulled me into his arms, not hurting me at all, and he ran up the stairs.

We got in his room at no time at all and I was on his bed. My head hurt and my back hurt. "Edward, how come I hurt so much?" I didn't even remember anything that happened this morning.

"Well, my love, you fainted and fell to the ground fairly hard. I guess I didn't have fast enough reflexes to catch you," He smiled, and I smiled back. I had to talk to him about the whole vampire thing. Everything was coming back to me. What Alice and Esme said, why I fainted, it was all here!

"Edward, I know why I fainted. I remember what Alice and Esme were saying," He looked at me with a confused face. "They were saying 'today' and 'over' and 'Bella' and they kept looking at me. I fainted because I'm being turned into a vampire TODAY!!"

"Bella, honey, you don't have to do it today. Don't think you have to," He trailed off. I was guessing he was looking at my face, because it was covered in tears.

"That's the thing, Edward. I DO want to become a vampire today, and that's why I fainted. I was so excited and then, kerplunk! I was down. Edward, I _want _to become a vampire," I studied his face. He had no expression whatsoever. Then he smiled his crooked smile and held me in his arms.

"Bella, honey, you are to be changed at noon." I looked at the clock. It was 10:00. I felt a little queasy. "We better go and say goodbye to Charlie," He kissed my hair. He stood up and walked over to the door, "I'll let you change, and then meet me downstairs. I love you." He closed the door and he was probably downstairs already.

After I showered, I put on a beautiful electric blue dress, it was strapless with a boned bodice, and it had a fitted drop waist and a fully lined and zip back. I couldn't believe how I looked in it. It was like it was destined for me. I looked at myself again and again in the mirror. It was already 10:30, so I ran down the stairs.

Edward was waiting on the couch and when he saw me, it looked like his jaw was going to drop.

"Bella, you look gorgeous! You are beautiful in every way!" I blushed and smiled. He came over to me and took my hand. He led me to his Volvo, and I said that he could drive fast this time. He was so happy, that he was up to 110 in ½ a second.

"So Bella, what are you going to say to Charlie?" He looked over, taking his eyes off the road.

"I'll say goodbye, and that I love him. I'll also say I'll be sending him letters, and our Christmas card. We better take it now so I don't look gorgeous in it."

"I think you look gorgeous now, Bella." He smiled at me and turned his eyes back to the road. We were pulling into my driveway. The cruiser was already there.

We walked up the steps of my house and up to the front door. I looked at a clock through the window. It was 11:00. I took a deep breath. Charlie walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello Edward, hey Bells! What are you wearing?! You look astonishing!" I blushed again. "Hey, Bella, there's no need for blushing. So guys, why are you here?" He looked at both of our faces, and we walked in and sat on the couch. Charlie sat down too.

"Ch- Dad, did you know that, um, we're leaving to Alaska today?" I looked at Charlie's face, and it drooped into a sad face.

"Are you really leaving? I can't believe my little girl is going off to college," He stood up and pulled me into a hug. I tried not to cry.

"I'll send letters, and Christmas cards, and everything! Dad, I love you and I'm going to miss you so much." Tears started flowing out of my eyes.

"I love you too, Bells. I hope you'll come to visit." He pulled back and looked at me. "Bella, I'm so glad you chose to come and stay with me." He hugged me again. He let go and walked over to Edward, who stood up.

"Edward, take good care of my little girl. I know you'll do fine." He shook hands and then I took Edward's.

"Goodbye, Dad! I'll miss you!" I yelled. Right as I was walking out the door, I saw a tear drop out of Charlie's eye.

August 8, 2007 11:55 Cullen Home

"Bella, are you ready?" Carlisle asked me. I looked up at his face and nodded. I looked back at Edward's and smiled.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you chose to come and live with us." Esme kissed my forehead and stepped back.

"I love you Bella, and I can't wait until I see you as a vampire!" Alice took my hand and held on.

Now it was Edward's turn to speak. "Bella, I'll love you always and forever. I'm glad that you chose to live and love me forever." He smiled his crooked smile, and I smiled back.

I looked at the clock. It was 11:59! "Edward, it's time." Carlisle was speaking to Edward. Alice held tight to my hand. Edward leaned toward my face and next to my ear.

He whispered, "My bounty is as deep as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. My heart is ever at your service." Tears dropped down my face. He was saying Shakespeare to me!

"I love you Edward, forever and ever!" I smiled. Edward pulled his face away from mine and down to my hand. This was the hand where James had bitten me. He didn't want me to have another scar like that.

He bent down and put his lips against my scar and I felt his cold lips touch my warm skin for the last time.

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I'm not going to write a chapter about the pain that she goes through, I'm just going to skip to the part where she's a vampire. I hope you loved it! I'll update soon, I have a delayed opening this morning, so I'll try and get a chapter done. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I totally need more reviews! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8 Welcome Home

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I was just pausing for a dramatic effect. ;o) Anyways, here's my next chapter, and again, I am very sorry for the wait. What do you guys thing Bella's power is going to be? Go ahead, read! ****I will be updating more often now.**

(Chapter 7 Review)

He bent down and put his lips against my scar and I felt his cold lips touch my warm skin for the last time.

Chapter 9

BPOV

I sat up and opened my eyes. I looked around and no one was there. I tried to find my voice, but after a while, I gave up. I jumped off the bed I was laying on, and landed on the floor. That was so graceful, when it should have been clumsy.

I tried to find my voice again.

"Edward," I croaked, but yet it still sounded like bells. "Edward, where are you?" I left the room I was in and ran down the stairs. I was much faster than I thought I was. I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I was beautiful! My long layered brown hair slithered down my back in curls. My lips were the perfect size, and my skin was pale. I touched my face, it was like stone. The only thing that frightened me was my eyes. Their crimson glow bore deep into my skin as I stared at them in the mirror.

"This needs to be fixed. I'm thirsty," I ran out of the bathroom and heard voices in the kitchen. I fixed my hair and my dress, and everything that I could. After I was done, I walked into the kitchen. I opened the door, and there in front of me was Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward.

I looked all of their faces, and then into Edward's eyes.

"Um, how do I look?" I was glad I had my voice.

"Oh darling, you look beautiful! Welcome to the family!" Esme walked over to hug me and I hugged her er back.

"Yeah, little sis!" Emmett walked over and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Yay! We can go shopping now that you're awake!" Alice came over to hug me. Everyone else embraced me and said congratulations until it was Edward's turn. Edward walked up to me and pulled me into a kiss. He was more enthusiastic, now that we didn't have to be careful. After he was done, he hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"You are beautiful, and you are my Bella. Welcome home." He pulled away and smiled and I felt like I could cry.

"Thank you guys so much! I love you all!" I gave everyone a hug again, and then Edward took my hand and we ran upstairs. We sat down on the bed in his room.

"Bella, you really are beautiful. I am so glad you are awake now. I feel like it's been centuries since I've heard you speak." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Edward, I've been waiting to see your face in what seems like milleniums. I love you so much Edward." We hugged again and I pulled away. "Edward, I'm thirsty, we need to go hunting."

"Oh yes, hunting. Well, it's dark, so we could go now, if you wanted to?"

"Just as long as you come with me," I replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, beautiful." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Let's go." We ran down the steps and out the door. Edward took me to our meadow, and we sat down in the woods.

"We have to stay hidden, until an animal walks out. Then, when they've turned their head you run straight for them and your instincts will do the rest. Now go, there's a deer in perfect position."

The deer's head was turned, and I was running as fast as I could toward it. When I was close enough to touch it, I leaped up in the air and landed on the deer. My lips were at its neck, and I was finished. It had all happened so fast, I didn't even know how I did it.

I heard Edward clapping. "Good job, Bella. That's the best I've ever seen for a newborn."I smiled and walked over to him. We did more hunting, and when my eyes were golden, we left the field. We ran fast to the house, and through the back door into the kitchen.

"Bella honey, you have a visitor!" Something shot at throat, it got really scratchy and hot. My nose was tingling with a smell I've never smelt before. Edward took my hand and we walked into the front room.

There in front of me was Charlie.

**So guys, did you like it? Was it too short? Oh, who cares, but I will update more often now! I've just been so caught up in other things, and my parents made me do all of this stuff, and so I didn't have time to get on. Well, now I do, so be prepared for some vampire action! Thank you for reading, and please review!!!! PLEASE!!**


	10. Chapter 9 Jade and Louis

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SORRY! I** **am so sorry that I haven't updated for like 2 months. It's just that, I have another account on Hannah Montana (I write stories about the Jonas Brothers) and I'm living a double life here. ;) I've been updating those stories and forgetting about this one. By the way, if you like the Jonas Brothers, like me, you can check out my stories. My account name is_ Just call me Mrs. Jonas._ Check it out! Anyways, here's my chapter!!**

(Chapter 8 Review)

There in front of me was Charlie.

Chapter 9

BPOV

In the second that I saw him, all of the Cullen's were flying at me, and suddenly they were on top of me. I was wriggling on the floor underneath them, trying to get out, trying to get to Charlie's blood. Carlisle got up and I heard him talking to Charlie.

"What is going on here? Why don't you want me to see my daughter?"

"It's not that, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"It's just that, she has come up with a new syndrome. All of us have taken the medicine, and are immune to it now. You haven't taken the medicine, and if you even get a whif of her, your on the floor throwing up and you turn a shade of lilac. Not a very pretty sight. It goes on for weeks without treatment. Eventually dies away after a few months, but I don't think you want to be throwing up for a few months, do you?"

"No, I don't. But why isn't Bella a shade of lilac?"

"Well, we have gotten her past that part with the treatment we have given her, and the treatment only works on young women like herself. We have not found a treatment for men so I suggest you leave."

"Yes, yes indeed. Just one more question,"

"Yes, anything at all."

"When is Bella leaving to Alaska?"

"Tomorrow, tomorrow is when she shall leave."

"Okay, then. Bella, since I can't come near you, I'll just say goodbye now. I'll love you and miss you for forever more. Please come and visit at Christmas. I'll be waiting. I love you," and with that Charlie walked out the door, and out of sight and smell.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. That was intense. I can't believe how much I wanted his blood."

"Well, it is crazy for the first couple years, or decades, but you'll get used to it."

"Like you did?"

"Yes, like I did." I smiled my shiny smile and we walked upstairs. I put my hair up in a ponytail, and got ready to leave the next day.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day and the night?"

"Darling, we'll figure something out."

"Okay." I smiled.

_The next day..._

"Edward, are you ready to go?" I asked in my bell-like voice.

"Yes, darling, always ready."

"Well then, let's go!"

"Oh no! Bella, honey, it's sunny outside."

"Dang it! I wish it was raining!" All of the sudden, the sun was hidden by the clouds and it started pouring outside.

"Wow, Bella, how did you do that?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know, I just thought in my mind _I wish it was raining,_ and then all the sudden, KABOOM, it's raining outside."

"Bella, I think you found your power."

"I did! I found my power!" I started hopping around gracefully.

"Well it's time to go."

"Okay. We'll miss you!" Alice ran up and hugged me.

"I'll miss you too, Alice."

"Yes you will. Don't forget to come back when you're ready, then we can go shopping!"

"Oh Alice, I promise I won't forget."

"You better not. See you later Edward!"

"Goodbye, Alice." We walked out the door and into Edward's car. He rented a privated jet to Alaska so we wouldn't have to sit on a plane with a ton of other people. On the way there, I saw fire in the woods. We drove up and stopped, and I felt a scratchy feeling in my throat as I heard a child cry. Edward and I got out of the car and walked over to the scene before us. Someone had been in a car accident, and in the front seat, a man and a woman lay dead. In the backseat I saw a baby, about 1 year old, and a toddler, maybe 2 or 3. The baby was a boy, and the toddler was a girl. They were both crying.

"Oh no, Edward, I feel so sad, I think my emotion is overcoming the urge to suck their blood."

"Is that another power of yours?"

"Well, I feel so bad for them, that I completely forget about sucking their blood. So, yes, I do think it's another power."

"Well then, Bella, 2 powers! Are you going to have another one?"

"I doubt it. Edward, what should we do?"

"I don't know, darling."

"I have an idea. Can we please adopt them, make them vampires and act like we have kids so we don't look suspicious? No one else is going to find them out here, so do we have to leave them to die?"

"No, Bella, I think that's a great idea. You grab the boy, and I'll grab the girl. Grab the boy's carseat and I'll grab the girl's."

"Yes, honey." The little boy's hair was golden, like Edward's, and his eyes were twinkling blue. The girl's hair was black and curly, and her eyes shined a beautiful jade green.

"I can't believe how beautiful these children are!"

"Yes, darling, I know."

"Well then, let's put them in the bacckseat, and let's get moving!"

"Alright, but what are we going to name them?"

"I think Jade for the girl, and Louis for the boy."

"Honey, I love those names."

"Me too, Edward, me too."

**So guys, did you like it? You didn't see that coming, now did you? Do you like Bella's powers? I couldn't think of anything else, and I didn't want to take other people's ideas. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and I will really try to update more often! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!!! Really, don't forget, or you will die! JK, just please review!**


End file.
